Heavy Sleeper
by FoxInBlue
Summary: Nick Wilde decides to play a prank on Judy but little did he know that he just made the worst or best mistake of his life . This is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't really good.
1. Movie night

**This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too bad I know my writing might be a little bit sloppy.**

Nick Wild was not known to be one who would go above and beyond when it wasn't necessary, he wasn't known to help other mammals when there wasn't some kind of personal gain to come out of it. He definitely wasn't known to be a very selfless and or caringcitizen  
of Zootopia the city where he was born and raised.

Now however he was a police officer and a good one at that, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps the face of the ZPD. Nick would sometimes daydream about how before that special bunny hopped into his life he was just a pawpsicle hustler. Now

however he was with that special little bunny in his life, watching a movie and enjoying her company as they sat on his couch staring at the tv in his living room.

His home wasn't a big one but it was enough to satisfy and comfort two people, it had 3 rooms, a living room which was located at the entrance. Then there was the kitchen which was to the right of the living room it had an oven and

a fox sized fridge. The bedroom however was directly to the left of the living area and contained a fox version of a king sized bed which had just enough room to fit two and closet that held all of his clothes. It was nearing 9:30 p.m and the movie  
/finally ended and that's when Nick finally

decided to break the silence.

"So carrots you like the movie?"

To his surprise Judy had actually fallen asleep on his shoulder, also adding to his surprise she didn't wake up.

"Huh I don't know why but I figured she would be a pretty light sleeper" nick whispered to himself.

"Come on Fluff you can't fall asleep on me now." Still no response.

"Alright fine Jude you win I'll let you sleep but not without confusing the heck out of you when you wake up" Nick said as he once again whispered to himself.

 **Ok guys there's chapter one feel free to comment and feel free to tell me what I could do better in future chapters but for now this is me signing out, Adios Mi Amigos**


	2. Plan in action

**Alright guys this is chapter two its a little longer than the last one. Enjoy! : )**

"Alright Carrots you get to sleep in my bed tonight." Nick thought as he picked her up.

While the fox was carrying her to his room he was thinking about what he could do to freak her out.

"Lets see, I could... no that's dumb. Oh! I can... no that would be to messy."

As the sly fox made it inside of his bedroom he sat the bunny on the center of his bed and realized what had to be done.

"oh, this is going to be good."

Nick made his way to his closet tucked in the corner of the room and opened it.

"lets see, shirt, pants, belt, and how about a tie for good measure. Yep this is going to be good, maybe Carrots will learn to never fall asleep while this devilishly handsome fox is around."

Nick took a couple steps forward when he heard mumbling coming from the other side of the room.

"Huh, so Carrots talks in her sleep who knew?"

Nick then walked over to Judy and strategically placed the clothing one by one around the sleeping he did so he was thinking to himself "Alright i'll put my shirt on the floor next to the bed and i'll out the tie right above her head. Now where to put the pants... I got it i'll put them on top of the blankets so they are the first thing she sees when she wakes up, and as for the belt.. i'll put that on the door knob"

As he finished placing down all of the clothes he set a reminder on his phone to alert him to wake up early tomorrow morning. Now, Nick was never one to wake up early just for the fun of it but he thought that he might as well considering he wanted to make Judy breakfast in the morning. Plus it would help contribute to what he had in store for the poor bunny in the morning.

"Alright what time is it i'm starting to get kinda tired, luckily I have my trusty phone to tell me just that."

Once Nick looked now to his phone realization struck him like a brick wall.

" 1:30! what have I been doing this whole time!? No wonder i'm tired I should have fallen asleep three hours ago. Well no time like the present I guess."

That night Nick slept on the couch excited for the events that were coming early next morning.


	3. morning

**Hey everyone here's yet another chapter, this one is even longer than the last one. Enjoy! : )**

Beep Beep Beep. Nicks alarm went off insisting that he woke up.

"Alright, alright i'm up. Stupid beeping noise, I should really change that sound."

As Nick got up and off the couch all of last nights memories flooded back into his mind.

" I guess I should start making Carrots her breakfast then." Nick whispered to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to get out all of the nessessary items to start making Judys favorite.

"blueberry pancakes, can't go wrong with that. I should probably hurry up and get these done since Judy is known to wake up painfully early."

As Nick was finnishing up breakfast the bunny was starting to wake up.

As Judy was starting to wake up she noticed that she was no longer on the couch but she didn't open her eyes due to the fact that she was in denial about having to wake up.

"Dumb fox, probably put me in his bed because he didn't want to let me sleep on the couch." Judy thought as she flickered her eyes open finally accepting that it was morrning and she did indeed need to get up edventually.

However when the grey bunny opened her eyes she saw something that grabbed her attention.

" Is that nicks shirt?" Judy asked herself as she stared at the green hawaiian shirt laying in plain eye sight.

"Messy fox, he must have forgoten to put it in the laundery room. Wait does he even have a laundery room? if he does i've never seen it." She whispered to herself in a low voice

Then when Judy turned her head to face the opposite direction she found his tie right next to her head although it was about six inches above eye level.

"Wow Nick you must be really be one lazy fox." Judy thought

"Wait what happened last night?" Judy was trying to remember growing slightly worried

"All i can remember is that we were watching a movie then I starting to try and cuddle with him, not that I can let him know thats what I was doing of course."

Judy had just sat up when she descovered his pants laying at the foot of the bed.

"Hold on did we sleep together? We couldn't have, I would defenitly remember something like that right? But all of his clothes are here, maybe we did and I just had a little bit to drink last night and thats why I can't remember anything. Although my head doesn't hurt so I couldn't have had that much right?

The rabbits mind was bounceing all over the place with what if's and maybes that it started to make the confused bunny dizzy.

"Well if we did sleep together does that mean I told him how I feel about him? Did I tell him and I just don't remember it?"

Thats when Judy saw it, Nicks boxers in the far corner of the bed. In judys mind it was set, they had slept together and they might have even gone farther then she expected. Not that she minded of course she had spent many days late at night day dreaming about what it would be like to be with Nick in that way. She just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Maybe Nick feels the same way I do and he confesed that he loves me too. Yah i'll just play it cool until I figure out just what happened last night." Judy thought to herself just as the aroma of carrot pancakes filled the air.

"Hold on, did Nick make me breakfast?"

 **Ok guys this chpater is a little bit longer than the last one. I was acually planning on having this as my ending chapter but i'm starting to get into this little story of mine so I think i'm going to run with it a little longer. Until next time guys, FoxInBlue signing off.**


	4. The End

**Hey guys i'm back once again and this is the final chapter to Heavy Sleeper I will probably make more stories in the future and if I do they will be longer than this I wasn't very motivated with this** **but if I can think of more stories I will make them better.**

 **"** Alright, here it goes all I have to do is walk out there greet Nick's cooking with a smile and pretend everything is normal."

But as Judy started to motion towards the door she started to second guess herself and her plan.

" No, I can do this because if all of this did happen then there is absolutely nothing to worry about and if all of this didn't happen then there is still nothing to worry about therefore I am just completely over reacting ."

Once the suspicious bunny opened the door to the living area the smell of breakfast was clear.

"Carrot pancakes, of course. Why would I expect anything but the bunny stereotype of rabbits like carrots... although they are my favorite, smells good too. Dumb fox of course he would make the best dish known to mammal kind ." Judy thought to herself silently.

While the rabbit was lost in thought a certain fox noticed she was awake and decided to give her an early morning hello.

Once the sly fox started to walk toward Judy he noticed that she was zoned out.

"Huh that's odd Judy is almost always as alert as a bunny, must just be an early morning thing." Nick thought as he approached Judy who was just outside his bedroom.

"HEY CARROTS!" Nick exclaimed once he was able to get behind poor Judy.

"AH! NICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Judy screamed once she was able to turn around and recognize Nick standing behind her with a smile so big you could see it from mars.

" No need to scream my precious carrots I was only greeting my most favorite bunny in all of Zootopia." Nick said with all of the sarcasm in the world woven into his voice. However little did Judy know Nick meant every word about her be precious and his favorite.

"Nick why would you think that is in anyway an ok way to greet someone in the morning, especially considering what we did last night!" It was too late before Judy realized what she had said. Now she figured that she had a fifty fifty chance riding on if they did or didn't do something naughty the night before.

"Huh you know what Carrots my mind seems to be drawing a blank could you remind me what exactly it is that we did last night?" Nick stated thinking that he had cornered the poor bunny into saying that she had thought they slept together. However unknowingly to him Judy had different thoughts running through her mind

"What do I say? Do I go right out and say we slept together or do I just play it off as if all we did was have a innocent night of fun and why on earth can't I remember what we did last night!?" Judy thought as she debated on what she should say.

"Alright I guess its now or never and if i'm wrong then there's no better time to admit my feelings then now I guess." Judy contimplated in her head.

" Well I remember that we admitted our feelings to each other then we snuggled for a bit, and after that we decided to take it to your bed if you know what I mean."

That was it, the bunny had taken her best guess at what had happened last night and decided to run with it. As Judy tried her best to study nick's face she saw nothing but blankness and she could tell the gears in his head were spinning extra fast attempting to process what it is she just said.

"CRAP!" Judy thought as she realized that is not at all what happened.

"Wait... did she just admit she has feeling for me?" Nick was trying his best to figure out what was going on but was having a great deal of trouble.

"I thought she was going to call me out on my prank, but now things just got really awkward really fast but, I guess now would be a good time to admit my feeling to her considering she just told me that she loves me. Right? I mean that's what it sounded like to me but maybe it's my mind messing with me." While Nick was having a mental battle in his head Judy decided to speak.

"Um i'm going to be honest and just say that I don't really remember what happened last night and I kinda just took my best guess, but since its obvious that you don't feel the same you can just-" Judy got cut off by Nicks sudden willingness to speak his mind.

"NO, I mean I, that's just not what I expected you to say and I don't know if I heard you right but it seems like now or never so i'm just going to say it. Judy... i've been harboring feeling for you for quite some time now and I think its about time that I confesed. I love you Judy Hopps, and I don't know if you feel the same way but I feel like I have to tell you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagiona world without you.

"Nick, why didn't you tell me sooner you dumb fox?"

"Honestly I didn't think that in a million years that a bunny like you would fall in love with a fox like me. I guess i didn't think it would be possible."

"Well Nick think no more because I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too dumb bunny."

"Well I love you more my sly fox."

 **Ok guys that's all for this story sorry if the ending seems kinda rushed but I tried to do my best and honestly i kinda lost interest in this story a while ago so i just wanted to hurry and finish it but feel free to leave a comment telling me how i did if you want and i have decided that if you guys want to pm me or put a comment** **recommending a story i will happily pick ones i find interesting and write a story on it in a higher quality than this story i promise. Also i will of course give you credit for the story idea but that's all i have for now so bye.**


End file.
